cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Dope
King Dope or KD for short was the President of the Republic of Celtic from 2008 to 2012 and was the President of the Celtic World Order when he left planet bob on January 28th 2012. He is perhaps best known as the founder the of EUFN and Celtic World Order as well as creating the ideology of Forwardism and Tayism. Republic Of Celtic For nearly four years, King Dope was the first President of the Republic of Celtic. He united Scotland, Ireland, Wales, Cornwall, Isle of Mann and Brittany into a single Republic. Celtic World Order In late July 2011, King Dope formed the Celtic World Order alliance. In Janaury 2012 King Dope passed away. The successor is Jim Smith. Raid Invasion On the 22nd of July 2011, King Dope formed the Celtic World Order. Two days later King Dope's forces were attacked and raided by foreign forces and were wrongly accused of starting it during theRaid Invasion. Republic of Celtic was nearly crippled within days, Public opinion of King Dope almost fell but he manage to keep the country going, keeping the public sprits up while the raid had continued. When the war ended he began to reconstruct the country that best fits with what the country wanted. EUFN Between March 2008 and February 2009, King Dope played a major role within the EUFN. As Prime Minister He was the last Prime minister of the EUFN and as President Murphy left the alliance before him, King Dope was the last remaining member in the alliance and he was able to disband the alliance stating that "the EUFN has had its time and i have chosen to let it go peacefully" As President First EUFN President On the 7th of April both King Dope and the then Prime Minister Booze agreed to abolish the elective monarchy and replace it with a republican alliance. Dope became president on the 8th. Elected Term Bill 2008 On the 21st of May 2008 he and the recently elected Prime Minister James passed a new bill called the Elected Term Bill 2008. This bill will change the terms of the elected leaders mostly the President and Prime Minister. EUFN Bank Bill 2008 At 2am on the 24th of May He and Prime Minister James passed the law that will from 8am on 25th May 2008 will create a whole new Bank of the EUFN. The bank will send out a certain amount of money allocated to certain groups of members. Green alliance On the 18th of May 2008, King Dope change the alliance multi-colour team status to Green. Ministry of Defence On 1st June 2008 he changed the name of the former High Command to the Ministry of Defence. The new military organisation of the alliance has slighty more power in terms of that they can discuss if the alliance as a whole should go to war and urge the President and Prime Minister on whether or not the EUFN to declare war or not. Resigning On the 7th of December 2008, King Dope announched he will resign on the 1st of January 2009. On the 10th it was annoucnhed that Emperor Murphy became the the person to succeed King Dope. As Monarch On the 13th of March 2008, the day the EUFN was created King Dope made himself King of the alliance. Due to being King he was also the leader of the EUFN Council and led the High Command, the military side to the alliance. On the 8th April he became the President of the alliance Foundation He is the founder of the EUFN, creating it on the 13th of March 2008. Change of flag On the 7th of April agreed upon by both King (now president) and former Prime minister Booze, a new flag was comissioned and replaced the old one. As Finance Minister As the head of the alliance King Dope believes until more members with an proven quality for economics he should look after the economy of the alliance. Stepping down On the 18th of May 2008 he gave the role to the new member Prince James III. Finance Minister again On the 3rd November 2008, King Dope became Finance Minister again. Stepped down on 24th November '08. Post-EUFN Change to yellow From the 8th of March 2008 to 26th of December 2009 King Dope was a member of the green team however since joining a yellow team alliance he changed to yellow on the 26th of December. Codename Cafori Late June 2011, King Dope was forming a new political system, he planned to incorporate the use of monarchy-presidential and palimentary structures into one. He planned to unveil the new political structure in July 2011. However towards the end of the month he later revealed a new alliance Celtic World Order but made no statement regarding Codename Cafori. GGA For most of 2009 King Dope was a member of GGA however by the summer king dope became somewhat inactive both in game and in alliance but this has changed in early December 2009 when he left the alliance and became more active. UoS - A proxy alliance For a brief moment in December 2009 King Dope was in a proxy alliance gathering up on national resources before looking for worthwhile alliances to join. On the 23rd of December he was recruited by the honourble alliance of Death Before Dishonor. Death Before Dishonor King Dope had been a member of Death Before Dishonor for between 23rd of Decemeber 2009 to July 22nd 2011. New words King Dope has since created three words that has entered into the language/slang. These are the following: *'Booze:' Slang word for messing something up, inspired by the former Prime Minister of the EUFN Booze for starting up a war. *'Forwardism:' Describing an ideology formed by King Dope while he was President of the EUFN. *'Forwardist:' Someone who believes in Forwardism. *'Proxy Alliance:' Describes a situation when a indivial makes up an alliance in order to make it look like he may have protection. *'Tayism:' Describing an ideology formed by King Dope. *'Tayist:' Someone who believes in Tayism. Qoutes *A great leader is one who inspire greatness into others. *A problem is not a obstacle that is to be avoided but a challenge to overcome. Forwardism and Tayism On the 20th of October 2008, President Dope created Forwardism. A week later the EUFN adopted the ideology as its beliefs. On January 4th 2012, he formed Tayism which is named after Taylorm2. Wars fought King Dope is an established war veteran. King Dope fought in some notable wars and battles which include: *TUF-EUFN War *Karma War *TOP-C&G War which forms part of the Second Unjust War *Soviet Invasion of the Celtic Republic. *Raid of Republic of Celtic also known outside of the CWO as Military Test - Republic of Celtic See also *EUFN *Celtic World Order Category:Individuals Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Member of Celtic World Order Category:Celtic World Order